The invention is concerned with the production of fiber-reinforced composites, especially composites having a glass or glass-ceramic matrix. It is particularly concerned with forming elongated composite bodies, such as rods, tubes or ribbons, that have a uniform cross-section along one axis.
A fiber-reinforced composite comprises a matrix having reinforcing fibers embedded in and bonded to the matrix. Such composites are of great interest in many applications, since they may provide substantially greater mechanical strength and/or toughness than the matrix alone. Commercial activity thus far has largely involved glass-fiber-reinforced composites having an organic polymer or metal matrix. More recently, however, composites employing glass or glass-ceramic matrices have been receiving attention, particularly for high temperature environments.